My Melancholy Blues
by NocturnalOdyssey
Summary: Losing the Everyday Heroes contest. Watching her crush kissing another girl. A horrible night for Max Caulfield. A certain blue haired punk is on a mission to make it all right. (Pricefield fluff inbound)


Author's Note: AU. Jefferson isn't a piece of shit, and there is no Dark Room. Was heavily inspired by "My Melancholy Blues" by Queen. I wanted to write more Pricefield because the world cannot possibly have enough Pricefield. =P

* * *

Being at a Vortex Club party was the last event she'd ever thought she'd participate in. It's not just because of the obnoxious, drunken teens, nor was it the near seizure induced lights.

_It was because of her. _

This kind of environment wasn't exactly her style. The party life just didn't do anything for Max Caulfield. But she had to be here. Mark Jefferson insisted she'd show, much to her displeasure. It took her everything in her power disobey his wishes and to retreat back to her dorm. Uncomfortable was the _fucking _understatement of the century.

As she made her way through the crowd of raving teens, she could just feel several of the boys undressing her with their eyes. One might love being the center of attention but she didn't.

_Speaking of boys..._

There was one more thing, one more thing that bothered the absolute hell out of her coming here tonight: Seeing Warren with his arm around Brooke. Max's awkward, stupid brain couldn't allow herself to ask Warren to be her date tonight, so Brooke had beat her to the punch. It hurt seeing her crush with his arms and lips on another girl.

_I have no one to blame but myself. _

Max did her best to act like no one else was there. She was growing more anxious and out of place by the minute.

_Don't worry Max, stick around for the announcement and bounce. Just a few more minut—_

The loud music suddenly stopped, and Mark Jefferson's voice could be heard doing a mic check. The majority of the students booed the interruption.

"Now, I know you kids want to party till you drop, but I have a very special announcement to make! I'm here to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest! Now, all of you that handed in your photos, all of you are really talented and have a great future that lies ahead. You are all everyday heroes and I cannot thank you enough! Now, not to waste any of your time, we have our winner in this envelope!" Jefferson's eyes seem to spot Max in the center of the room, causing her heart to skip a few beats in anticipation.

"The winner is... oh lord it wasn't even close! Victoria Chase!"

Max's head sunk. All of that confidence in herself before, had faded. Hearing Victoria Chase run her mouth on stage would be the equivalent to rubbing salt in the wound. Feeling utter defeat, Max turned around and walked away.

* * *

Max entered her dorm room, kicked off her shoes and planted herself on her bed.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself Max. Just shrug it off. _

Only, she couldn't. All her life, she always thought of herself as a failure. A failure in most academics, a failure as an interesting person, a failure in fashion, a failure in love, a failure, as a friend. Coming to Blackwell, she was hoping to prove to herself that she wasn't, but as time had again proved, she just _couldn't stop failing. _

Sleep was the best medicine. She didn't have to think too much if she passed out. Max laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. After a few minutes passed, she heard her phone go off beside her. A text message. From Chloe Price. But Max was in no mood to answer. She just wanted to sleep the night away.

Another text message. Then another. She reluctantly picked up the phone to open her messages.

* * *

Chloe: hey supermax! you win the contest thingy?

Chloe: yo, u there?

Chloe: girl answer your messages. I know you flaking

Max began to text her back.

Max: Sorry. Was sleeping. =(

Chloe: NO EMOJI. i take it shit didn't go so well?

Max: Victoria won. i would expect nothing less

Chloe: oh please, you know she was fuking your teacher anyway. just wait till I see that bitch

Max: totally fine and unnecessary, whats done is done

Chloe: Oh not if I have anything to say about it, i am coming over.

Max: Chloe no its fine really

Chloe: i gotchu. I'm heading out the door now.

Max: i gotta sleep bluebeard. Tomorrow.

Chloe: no comprehende

* * *

Max groaned. Once Chloe made her mind up, there was no stopping her.

It wasn't long before there was a racket outside her window. No doubt other people heard it too. Max knew exactly what this sound was. She opened her window and spotted Chloe down below, struggling to move a 20 foot ladder. Eventually, Chloe found the perfect positioning and made her way up the ladder, albeit carefully.

Chloe crawled through Max's window, stumbling over the computer desk and knocking all of her friend's things on the floor. "Sup."

"Did... did you just steal Samuel's ladder?" Max facepalmed herself.

"Damn skippy hippie." Chloe took a pair of keys from her pocket and twirled them with her index finger. "I found stepass' keys to the kingdom."

Max shook her head. "You know, I could have just met you somewhere on campus. You sure go through a lot of trouble for me." Max had to laugh at Chloe's ridiculousness.

"Hey, its me. When am I not being over dramatic about shit?"

_Well she does have a point there. _

Stressed out from the long climb, Chloe rummaged through her pockets for her carton of cigs but Max stopped her. "Not right here. There's no smoking on school grounds."

"Yeah yeah."

"Why did you even come? I told you I was sleeping."

"Bored. Also, wanted to see if you wanted to hang. You seem a bit emo lately so Chloe Price is at your service to turn that frown upside down. Got anything in mind you want to do? Wanna break into the Otter's Lair and go swimming? How about we thrash Victoria's room? Or maybe, we, uh, do you remember that episode of Hawt Dog Man where—"

"We could always just take a walk outside and look at the stars." Max intervened.

"Wow Max. Just wow. First of all, I JUST came from outside. Second, stars? Really? You're such a nerd. I was hoping you'd want to get back at Bitchtoria Chase tonight."

"What? No! Forget about her, it's all stupid."

Chloe huffed. "Well whatever. I just came to cheer you up sooooo, stars it is."

"You're going to behave tonight right?"

"Huh? Oh, right."

_I smell bullshit. _

Max and Chloe exit the room and Chloe immediately notices the room labeled "Victoria". A devious grin formed on her face. Max knew that look all too well. Whatever she was up to, it definitely wasn't going to be PG. Chloe skipped on over to the whiteboard beside her door and grabbed a marker from the tray.

"_I'm an egotistical hoe." _Chloe wrote, then placed her hand to her chin in thought. She erased it. "Nah. How about: '_I sucked mad teacher cock to win_.'"She scribbled, proud of herself this time.

Max bellowed out in a fit of laughter. "Come on Chloe, are you done?!"

"Sure, coming!" Chloe tiptoed back to Max.

They begin to walk down the hall when another thought crossed Chloe's mind. She walked backwards to the board and drew a stick figure giving head to another stick figure.

"I think this just might be my masterpiece."

"Chloeeeeee come onnnnnn." Max rolled her eyes.

"_PS: Max is fucking hot as shit."_ Chloe turned to Max and saw redness in her cute freckled face. One of Chloe's favorite things in the whole world was to make her blush. It was one of her life's missions.

"Sh-shall we go _now_?!" Max asked, shyly but impatiently. Chloe shrugged and placed the marker back in the tray for the final time and the two walked downstairs.

"You totally made me a bigger target for Victoria. She's gonna think I wrote that." Max couldn't help but worry.

Chloe slid on the guardrails all the way down the steps and looked up at Max reassuringly. "If that fuckbag says anything to you, tell her it was me." She balled up her fists.

"Victoria isn't worth it anyway. She's just angry for no reason. I just don't want any more trouble for myself here. You're not here at Blackwell to protect me like you did in elementary and middle school ya know. I have to learn to deal with these things myself."

There was a brief silence as they walked outside. It was most definitely a beautiful night. The sounds of crickets filled the air and there was a gentle breeze. Beautiful stars and Blackwell's light poles illuminated the campus as the pair began their stroll.

"You know I was just sticking up for you girlie. I hated the way you were always treated back then. _Hated_ it." Chloe picked up a pebble and tossed it as far as she could.

"_Duh_, like, remember the time where you got suspended for kicking a boy in the balls for calling me four eyes?"

"Or that time where that fat ass, Joseph stole your chocolate milk during that field trip. I fucked that dude up." Chloe reminisced with a smile on her face.

"I just feel so bad because you spent your entire life making sure I was okay and I still haven't made any of it up to you." Max confessed with guilt.

"There's still time for you, yet."

Max could notice Chloe off in a daydream. "Uh huh. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ohh _nothing_." Chloe's eyes shifted away and changed the subject. "By the way, why did you stop wearing those glasses? You were hella adorable in them."

"They were just reading glasses. I accidentally sat on them and my parents never bought me another pair."

"What a shame." That disappointed Chloe. She _really _dug Max in them. Like a sexy librarian chick and...

_Oh the fantasies_. _Contain yourself Chloe. _

Her immature perverted thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice. One very familiar to Max. They both turn around and see a blonde, short haired teen standing right behind them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ambiguously gay duo." Victoria crossed her arms.

"Hey, how's your knees fucking feel after throating Jefferson for that sweet trip to San Francisco?" Chloe barked back. Max got between them to try and break them up but Victoria shoved Max away and stuck her face in Chloe's. "I can't help that this selfie whore has horrible photography skills."

"Get the fuck out of my face. I can practically smell your cum breath from here."

"Oh you would know all about having cum breath wouldn't you?" Victoria shot back.

Chloe flipped Victoria off as her retort then took out her cellphone as if to ignore her.

Victoria rolled her eyes at this gesture. Her attention was directed to Max. "So cool. Max has a bodyguard now. Not surprised to see you have someone fight your battles for you."

Max could feel her blood boil. "Just like Taylor and Courtney are your entourage? Give me a break. You know what the difference is between you and Chloe? She lifts her friends up while you just use yours. And when you don't get your way with them, you bitch and whine and put them down. You're a selfish, insecure bully and you do nothing but torment people here. Why? To put on an act as the alpha bitch, because you're too insecure about the real you? I hate myself sometimes, but at least I'm not afraid of who I really am. I guess, when you wrap it all up, you're just a fake bitch."

Putting away her phone, Chloe's mouth gaped open, completely stunned. "Wow. Uh, Max is that you?"

It was clear that got to Victoria's head. It made her absolutely furious. "Who's going to San Francisco and who's the talentless loser? Whatever. I'm on my way to pack up. You two can just circle jerk each other all you want. I'm over it." Victoria turned her back and disappeared into the girl's dormitory.

Max exhaled a deep breath. Being with Chloe instilled a newfound confidence in Max Caulfield. Even she was shocked saying the things she said. It was like her feelings she wrote in her diary about Victoria came alive.

"Oh I'm loving Mad Max." Chloe joked. "That was fucking amazeballs. You told that bitch off. She's shook."

"Yeah." Max felt a wave of euphoria after standing up for Chloe and herself. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Chloe looked up at the stars, then she felt an idea formulating in her brain. "You wanted to see stars, right?"

Max looked puzzled. "Yeah that's why I wanted to come outside, silly."

"Captain Price is going to show you the perfect spot." Chloe wagged her finger as an invitation to follow her and took off running back into the dorm.

_Do I really, ever have a choice?_

She chased after her best friend back up the stairs.

"Up here Max! Onward!" Chloe yelled down the steps as she unlocked the rooftop door.

_Oh boy, they were definitely going to get in trouble for this._

Max wasn't the only one proud of herself. Chloe Price felt like a god, having this much access to Blackwell at any given time. "Like the view?"

_Now you're just showing off. _

"If you're trying to impress me, you have totally done that. But we shouldn't stay up here for long. Everyone downstairs probably knows we're up here." Max warned.

They walked over to the ledge and gazed off into the stunning October night sky. Chloe hadn't really been much of a stargazer, but tonight... _tonight_ she was caught in the moment with her companion. It was serene. It was tranquil. It was almost _perfect_.

* * *

For the next 20 minutes, Max had pointed up to the sky, picking out different stars and constellations; educating Chloe.

"You sure know your shit, Max."

"A bit. My friend, Warren, is a walking encyclopedia on them and I kinda just learned from him." The mere mention of his name shattered her heart again. Chloe noticed the pain in her eyes, highlighted only by the stars above.

"Warren? Something happen between you and him?" Chloe curiously cocked her head.

"Its nothing."

"Bullshit Max. Spit it out."

"You got to know everything." Max sighed. "He chose Brooke. It's fine, really. I'm too shy and awkward to approach him in that way so it was all my fault. Honestly, I just get sick seeing them all lovey dovey. Holding hands. Kissing. Hugging."

"You liked him that much?" Questioned Chloe.

"No. I mean yes kinda sorta." She caught herself in a lie and saw the way Chloe looked through her bullshit. Yeah okay I liked him a lot."

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have to find his whiteboard too." Chloe joked and Max found herself giggling. She always knew how to make her laugh, no matter how serious their conversations got. It was a quality she found in absolutely no one else.

"As I've told you before. No one in this town, hell, in this world or the next, can handle you like I can."

"You may be on to something, Chloe Price." Max brushed her hair from her eyes as the chill autumn wind blew in.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot from the hip, Cap."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

The question immediately froze Max. She could feel what felt like butterflies, floating in her stomach.

"No, uhm, why do you a—"

Chloe grabbed Max's chin and captured Max with a kiss. She could feel Max's heart thump against her. The brunette's eyes were widened by the surprise, but she gave in and wrapped her arms around Chloe, reciprocating the same passion. After a full minute, their lips parted and Chloe softly butted her head to Max's.

"That was you making it up to me." Chloe whispered with seduction. "I'm glad things went the way they did. Because that just leaves you all to myself."

Max could feel Chloe's hot breath warm her face. It blew her mind how they hadn't ever done that before. She licked her lips just to taste her again. As Chloe leaned in for more, she was interrupted. Police sirens rang out below them which snapped them both out of their loving trance. "Looks like the cockblock brigade finally showed up."

"Shit, Victoria probably knows we broke in to get up here and called the police on us." Max panicked.

Chloe couldn't help but grin heavily. "That's just the calvary coming."

"Calvary?" Max blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Chloe began to stretch her arms over her head. "Right before you told her off, I texted David and told him Victoria was dealing drugs."

"You just swatted Victoria?!"

"Yup."

"But as far as we know, she doesn't do that. You'll get in deep shit if he finds out it was a lie."

"A small price to pay. It's always worth it for you Max." Chloe wasn't worried. "It sure would be sweet to see the scared look on her face."

"You're such a savage. I'm just glad you're on my side_." _

Chloe tugged on Max's hoodie, edging her close.

"Always. Now... _where were we_?" Chloe stroked Max's cheek as they shared one more passionate kiss under the starry night.


End file.
